speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Caine
Rachel Caine About the Author * Genre: Fantasy, SciFi, Horror * Pen Names: Rachel Caine, Julie Fortune, Roxanne Longstreet, Ian Hammel Biography Roxanne Longstreet Conrad, an American writer of science fiction, fantasy, mystery, suspense, and horror novels writes under several names. Conrad also publishes media tie-in novels as Julie Fortune. Rachel Caine has been writing and publishing novels and short stories since 1991. She is a former professional musician who has the distinction of having played with such musical legends as Henry Mancini, Peter Nero and John Williams. ~ Fantastic Fiction Caine grew up in West Texas and graduated from Socorro High School in El Paso, Texas, in 1980. She earned a bachelor's degree in accounting from the Rawls College of Business at Texas Tech University in 1985, with minor in music. Caine has been writing and publishing novels and short stories since 1990. She is a former professional musician who has the distinction of having played with such musical legends as Henry Mancini, Peter Nero, and John Williams. She is also an avid movie buff and TV watcher and says she "prefers a good stout Guinness to wimpy American beers". From 1999, Caine was employed in corporate communications as a web designer, editor, corporate communications manager, and finally as director of corporate communications for a large multinational company. She took an eight-month hiatus for most of 2008 to complete pressing deadlines, and retired from her position to write full-time in 2010. She lives in north Texas with her husband, artist Cat Conrad. Caine does most of her writing at home and on the road during appearances. Caine listens to music while she writes, the playlist changing from project to project.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachel_Caine#As_Rachel_Caine Series Weather Warden series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Outcast Season series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Morganville Vampires * Genre: YA Urban Fantasy * Theme: vampires Revivalist series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: The Red Letter Days series * Genre: adult urban fantasy # Devil's Bargain (August 2005) # Devil's Due (January 2006) The Honors series # Honor Among Thieves (February 13, 2018, Katherine Tegen Books with Ann Aguirre) # Honor Bound (February 19, 2019, Katherine Tegen Books, with Ann Aguirre) Other Writings Stand Alone Novels * Line of Sight (August 2007) The Athena Force series (adult urban fantasy) Short Stories Morganville Vampires: * 0.5 "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" in Many Bloody Returns) (2007) * 1.4. "Eve's Diary" (2006) ~ Eve's POV ~ originally in end of Glass Houses * 1.5. "Amelie's Story" (2010) * 2.5. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (2007) * 2.5. "Grudge" (2012) * 4.5. "Dead Man Stalking" in Vampires: The Recent Undead & Immortal: Love Stories With Bite (2008) * 6.5. "Murdered Out" (2009) ~ orig. in UK edition of Carpe Corpus (Shane) * 6.6. "All Hallows" in Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire (2009) * 9.5. "Drama Queen's Last Dance" in Eternal: More Love Stories with Bite (2010) * 10.5. "Anger Management" (2011) * 10.6. "Automatic" (2011) — in Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions ~ Morganville Extras Weather Warden: * 7.5. "Blue Crush" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) Weather Warden series * 9.5?. "Shiny" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) Weather Warden series* "Holly's Balm" in Hex Appeal (2010) Outcast Season: * OS-"Running Wild" in Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) — Outcast Season series Revivalist: * Holly Anne Caldwell series of shorts—aka Holly & Andrew short: * "Death Warmed Over" in Strange Brew (2009) * "Holly's Balm"in Hex Appeal (2012) * "Forked Tongue" in Kicking It (2013) There Be Pirates series of shorts: * "Dead Man's Chest" (2006) in There Be Pirates #1 * "Roman Holiday" (2007) in There Be Pirates #1 No Series * “The Cold Girl” in Carniepunk (2013) (no series) * "Even the Rabbit will Bite" in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) Free Stories FREE Morganville Vampires Shorts on Rachel's site: * 6.5. Murdered Out - (UK-only short in Carpe Corpus) (Shane's POV) * 2.5. Grudge * 0.5 The First Day of the Rest of Your Life - in Many Bloody Returns * 4.5. Dead Man Stalking - in Immortal: Love Stories With Bite (2008) * Sam's Story * Lunch Date * 1.5. Amelie's Story * 6.6. All Hallows in The Eternal Kiss (2009) * 10.5. Anger Management (2011) * Wrong Place, Wrong Time * Myrnin's Tale * Dark Rides FREE Weather Warden short fiction: Urban Fantasy short fiction by Rachel Caine * Oasis * No Love Lost * Midnight At Mart's * Ladies' Night * Claimed * Black Corner Works under other names As Roxanne Longstreet * Stormriders: A Shadow World Novel (September 1990, Iron Crown Enterprises, Paperback, 300pp) * The Undead (February 1993, Zebra, Paperback) * Red Angel (April 1994, Zebra, Paperback, 352pp) * Cold Kiss (January 1995, Zebra, Paperback, 256pp) * Slow Burn (March 1996, Pinnacle, Paperback) As Roxanne Conrad * Copper Moon (July 1997, Onyx, Paperback, 352pp) * Bridge of Shadows (November 1998, Onyx, Paperback, 352pp) * Exile, Texas (November 2003, Five Star Mystery, Hardcover, 304pp) As Ian Hammel * Stormriders (reprint) (February 1996, Ace, Paperback, 312pp) As Julie Fortune * Sacrifice Moon (Stargate SG-1) (September 2004 (UK)/July 2006 (US), Fandemonium) References